fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
PPS Magnets
=Notes from a parents meeting in April, 2006= Basic Summary: Standards For Entry into Program, and Enforcement of those Standards by Students, Parents, Teachers, The District and The Board. We feel that the elementary language magnets must have a standard to be kept to starting with 3rd grade, the grade they would need to test into. If these kids are not best suited to the ISA program for whatever reason, they should be re-directed to their neighborhood school. They would have to "earn their keep" in the program - maintain a certain GPA (no failing grades), pass oral language exams, and maintain a certain behavioral code in order to remain. All elementary magnets would have the exact same curriculum for their language (in addition to district wide core subjects being equal as well) so their end of 5th grade oral exam grades would be truly comparable. This is needed at the elementary level as well, to keep the quality of the language magnets consistent through the schools and grades within the program. We feel that Frick (as well as all language magnets) is a "specialty" school as is Rogers-CAPA, etc. Therefore, a student is not guaranteed entry just because they went thru the ISA magnets. They would be tested into the program. Their oral language exam scores would have to be made available to Frick before end of 5th grade school year for smooth transitions. The students would also have to have upheld their GPA (2.5 is the number bandied about), have not been a behavioral problem, and understand the contractual nature upon entry - they will be asked to leave if their GPA is not upheld, they are a behavioral problem to teachers, they fall behind in the language. Requirements for admission and yearly continuation must be explicitly set forth and enforced to ensure the quality of the program. We demand competent (and highly qualified) teachers at ALL levels of instruction. The board must guarantee a commitment to find quality language (as well as all subjects) instructors, that would be notified well before 8/29, as has been the case. Other districts hire earlier, thus getting the better available teachers. Teachers must be well educated in differentiated instruction within the class room and possess strong classroom management skills to properly control the class environment. Continuing education should be provided to these teachers to develop and reinforce these skills. Teachers must be supported by the district for student compliance and re-assignment issues. If a teacher feels that a student has constant behavioral issues that impede the class’ learning and has exhausted all standard protocols, the school administration must support the teacher, enforce the code, administer consequences, and reassign that child to his/her neighborhood school, if necessary. Attending a language magnet school is a privilege and an honor and should be treated as such. Flexible grouping and differentiated instruction should be provided within the curriculum, across grades if necessary (especially in Language), so that students are instructed at a level appropriate to their needs. Utilize the many resources and/or form a partnership with the area universities. Carnegie-Mellon has world-renowned "scheduling experts" that could help to organize/reorganize/make easier all above recommendations. Also, Carnegie Mellon and the Heinz Graduate School of Management have interns LOOKING for projects in the public sector. They are paid by the university and/or work on projects of this nature for credit/grades. PITT, Carlow, and Chatham all have student teaching programs, language experts, and other educational resources that could benefit our program. Educational partnerships with these institutions should be investigated and possibly pursued. Question 1: How to improve Academic Rigor in the International Studies Programs 1. Coordinator We believe one of the problems with the current program across Elementary/Middle/High School is the fact there isn't a coordinator designated to assist in program, vision, curriculum, etc. It is hard for individual teachers and schools to be held accountable without leadership. 2. Testing Develop and administer testing at the elem/mid/hs levels to determine student comprehension. This information will be a signal to parents of the school board's sincerity and commitment to the IS program, but also assist teachers in determining how to prepare for the students coming in to their schools. 3. Curriculum As parents, we see the need to have a central vision for the IS Programs at elem/mid/hs. A vision of learning would result in a set of core competencies and an established curriculum. This core curriculum would be invaluable to the teachers in assuming their incoming students have a set of core skills and an expected level of knowledge. 4. Integrated Cultural Program The current IS Program seems to be focused on second language development. But to truly have a robust International Studies Curriculum in our Public Schools, an integrated cultural focus should be established. All subjects can thematically be linked together so each student is immersed through out the day experiences the same theme from multiple perspectives. A former Winchester-Thurston parent (now Frick) mentioned their IS focus is driven from the history & social studies department. They establish the themes of learning and work together with the other teachers from art, music, math, science, etc. She said it is a very successful program that her children thoroughly enjoyed and benefited from. 5. Language Learning a second language is critical to the success of an IS program. If we are preparing our children to embrace other cultures, yet we require others to communicate only through out native language, we are not developing a truly intercultural perspective. Our child must be able to speak other languages fluently. If we truly believe this, then our IS program must reflect it. Our students should be immersed in their second language. At Linden, many of the teachers speak other languages and systematically slip it into their daily routine. The students should have at least 4-5 classes of language a week. Opportunities to develop conversational skills must be presented. This is just an example, but...one day a week the students can only speak their language in the cafeteria -no English. Establish language zones in the hall way - no English.....Establish quality 'big brother/big sister' relationships between language students at the Universities and our students. I am sure there are many opportunities that can be explored. 6. Evaluation of existing IS program Although we would like to move forward to make a stronger IS Program. Evaluating the current program can help create a baseline to work from. Retain the good aspects of the current program and develop additional techniques and procedures to make it stronger. 7. Commitment to hiring quality teachers Using the German program at Frick, as an example, it appears as if there is no real committeemen to identifying quality teachers from the school district level. The students suffered last year with the lack of teaching and the multiple teacher flowing through their school. Question 2: ??? Answer: We think foreign language is really important! Our groups' chant: STOP ASKING - START DEMAINDING ----- Wish List—Group 3 (Michael Johnson-recorder) * Book lists—lists of books in foreign languages * Foreign language homework should support learning, not threaten grades. Maybe homework with matching parent materials. * Consistency with frequency of classes, fluency among schools * Periods of language immersion—lunch, etc. or whole days * Strong teachers * Improve writing skills instruction * Use science project monthly calendar as a model for language work projects. * Model UN * National Geographic Bee (4-8th grade, local schools only) * Foreign language magazines more available and used * Use CDs/DVDs in foreign language during recess and at home * Enlist more international parents to volunteer in the classroom. * Administrative support—fill positions when teachers leave or are on extended sick leave More staff support: tutors Wish List-Group 4 (Bob King—recorder) * Testing for placement * Teach across grade levels to meet the needs of students and promote long term continuity * Integrate foreign language into other subject areas *Differentiated instruction within a classroom * Create a culture of discipline and respect so that classroom management does not interfere with learning * More support for teachers managing discipline * Team teaching/team teaching across grades for continuity * Board support for the school in enforcing standards of behavior, language proficiency, academics in general * Strong committed principals, specifically committed to IS * Entry requirement for Frick ISA—grades and behavior * Summer program for remedial learning of language * Parents that are vocal about the school maintaining behavioral and academic standards.